


Coffee Maker Wizard

by Lord_Morzahn



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Morzahn/pseuds/Lord_Morzahn
Summary: Another tough day on the job, but things are better with Nat around. (Fictober 2020, Prompt 28)
Relationships: Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081712
Kudos: 1





	Coffee Maker Wizard

"Do I have to do everything around here?" I mutter, exasperated, as I prepare to fix the coffee maker for the third time this week.

And it's only Tuesday.

Tina pats my back, face pulled down in sorrow. "We would be lost without you, our fearless hero." Her face only stays somber long enough for the joke to get out before bursting into laughter, sarcastic smirk on her lips.

"Damn right." I mutter as I wrestle with the machine. "It's not the same issue as last time is it?"

"No, it's the filtering system this time I think." Tina shrugs, glancing down at her mug. "My coffee is 80% grounds." She makes a grimace.

I snicker as I unplug the machine. "Well, if that's the case, we might need a new one. My abilities go far, but if nobody sells replacement parts, it's over."

"I have every faith in you." Tina grins.

"As do I." A familiar voice comes from behind both of us.

I glance over my shoulder to see Nat, hands in her jean pockets and standing in the doorway with a radiant smile.

The coffee machine is the last thing on my mind after that. Tina grins, giving me a sly smile, about as subtle as a train horn.

"Well, the pressure's on now then." I smirk before I force myself to look back at the coffee maker. As much as I'd rather look at a certain someone, I do have to get this done.

I pop the lid, and it takes me only a second to find the problem. A laugh bubbles up from my stomach. "Found the issue." I grin at Tina, trying to keep it together.

She comes over at my gesture. "There is no filter. Somebody missed a step."

She stares at the machine for a moment before muttering, "...Douglas."

"I'll talk to him." I reassure her. "In the meantime, your patrol awaits, Officer Ponami." I extend my hand in a mock bow that she scoffs at.

"Me and my coffee grounds. I'll see you at lunch." She rolls her eyes. Her sarcasm becomes a different type of playful as she passes by Nat. "Agent." She smiles, obviously thinking of whatever is going on between the Agent and one local detective.

I turn back to the machine to start cleaning it out. "You're rather early. Eager to get started?" I ask, dumping out the debris.

"It was all I could think about. A day where I get you all to myself." Her words are smooth as silk, heavy with flirtation. My heart does a flip as warm arms slide around my waist, a palm pressing into my stomach as hot breath reaches my ear.

"If only we didn't have work." I whisper, enjoying her proximity. The station is mostly empty, but the thud of bootsteps echoes down the hall.

Nat lets go of me reluctantly as Douglas comes in, spine ramrod straight and chest stuck out. "You needed to see me, Detective?" He asks, voice made deeper. Nat smiles at him but stays well in my personal space.

"Yes. I'm glad you're picking up more responsibilities around the station, Douglas, but one thing I need you to do is remember to put the coffee filter in before the grounds."

Douglas deflates almost instantaneously, but I keep going. "Though I saw the work you've been putting into the messaging system. The colour coding is a nice touch. Very useful."

He re-inflates like one of those car sales tube people. "You got it, Detective. No need to worry."

I slap the lid closed and nod to Nat in the direction of my office. As we walk by, I clap Douglas on the shoulder. "I don't need to anymore with you on the job." I smile before we duck into my office.

Nat closes the door behind her. My office is dark first thing in the morning, blinds still drawn from closing up last night. The morning sun peeks in around them, but we're hidden from the outside world here, on all sides.

"You're a good mentor, you know." She smiles, the pride in her eyes unmistakable. My heart flutters a bit as I lean on my desk.

"I try." I smirk, letting my eyes roam from her head to toes and back again, slowly. "I've missed you. We've hardly had any time together."

She smiles, stepping in closer until our chests almost touch. A scant few inches separate us. "Well, we have all day. Though I am meant to be guarding you, and you're meant to be working."

I don't bother to look back at my desk. I know there's only a few sheets of paperwork for the blood drive, there's been the usual lack of crime for the past couple days. "I'm afraid I haven't got much to do..." I pout slightly, feigning distress at the situation.

"You're sure you don't have anything to keep me busy for a little while?" I ask, raising a brow as I take her in. Her scent, my hands running slowly up the soft brown leather of her jacket until they reach her shoulders, the subtle weight pressing her in closer until our lips are inches apart.

She swallows audibly, brown eyes roaming my face. "You are making being responsible very difficult."

"Good." I whisper. "Did you lock the door?"

"...Yes."

My hands cup her face and draw her into me, and she takes me in like someone who has been dying of thirst drinks water. Her body presses me flush against the desk, one hand in my hair and the other on my waist.

The morning passes enjoyably with her lips on mine, and even when we finally get to work, kisses are snuck at every opportunity.


End file.
